Fizz Sound Creation
is a sound effects company working in the television, movie, radio, video, CD, cassette and game animation industry in Japan. Company history The company was founded in 1971 by as . In 1980, the company name was changed to Fizz Sound Creation. Employees Executives *Representative Director: Atsushi Harada (原田 敦) *Director: Akihiko Matsuda (松田 昭彦) *Director: Hidenori Arai (新井 秀徳) *Auditor: Hiroko Harada (原田 浩子) Staff *Akihiko Matsuda *Hidenori Arai *Masahiro Shōji (庄司 雅弘) *Mitsuru Kageyama (蔭山 満) *Mutsuhiro Nishimura (西村 睦弘) *Kentarō Washio (鷲尾 健太郎) *Masami Kitakata (北方 将実) Former staff *Hidenori Ishida *Osamu Itō (伊藤 修) *Kenichi Mori (森 賢一) (now part of Anime Sound Production) *Keisuke Ishida (石田 圭介) *Shinji Kobayashi (小林 真二) *Katsumi Itō (伊藤 克己) (now part of Suwara Production) *Shōji Katō (加藤 昭二) (now part of Anime Sound Production) *Yutaka Inoue (井上 裕) (now part of Anime Sound Production) *Yasufumi Yoda (依田 安文) (now part of Wai Wai Sound) Works Listed in alphabetic order. Principal production *''3000 Leagues in Search of Mother'' (World Masterpiece Theater) *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (World Masterpiece Theater) *''After War Gundam X'' *''Ai no Wakakusa Monogatari'' (World Masterpiece Theater) **''Wakakusa Monogatari Nan to Jo-sensei'' (World Masterpiece Theater) *''Anne of Green Gables'' (World Masterpiece Theater) *''ATASHIn'CHI'' *''Beet the Vandel Buster'' *''Black Jack'' *''The Bush Baby'' (World Masterpiece Theater) *''Chibi Maruko-chan'' *''City Hunter'' series *''Crayon Shin-chan'' *''D.C.: Da Capo'' *''Daddy Long-Legs'' (World Masterpiece Theater) *''A Dog of Flanders'' (World Masterpiece Theater) *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dr. Slump'' *''Erudoran'' series *''Jikū Senshi Spielban'' *''Katri the Milkmaid'' (World Masterpiece Theater) *''Kazoku Robinson Hyōryūki Fushigi na Shima no Furōne'' (World Masterpiece Theater) *''Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo'' *''Lassie'' (World Masterpiece Theater) *''Little Lord Fauntleroy'' (World Masterpiece Theater) *''A Little Princess'' (World Masterpiece Theater) *''Lucy of the Southern Rainbow'' (World Masterpiece Theater) *''Macross 7'' *''Macross Dynamite 7'' *''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (credited as "Ishida Sound") *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam F91'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' *''Mobile Suit Victory Gundam'' *''Zeta Gundam A New Translation: Heirs to the Stars'' *''Zeta Gundam A New Translation II: Lovers'' *''Zeta Gundam A New Translation III: Love is the Pulse of the Stars'' *''Nintama Rantarō'' *''Oishinbo'' *''One Piece'' *''Peter Pan'' (World Masterpiece Theater) *''Planetes'' *''Pollyanna'' (World Masterpiece Theater) *''Rascal the Raccoon'' (World Masterpiece Theater) *''Rockman EXE'' series *''Romeo and the Black Brothers'' (World Masterpiece Theater) *''Sans Famille'' (World Masterpiece Theater) *''Sgt. Frog'' *''The Story of Perrine'' (World Masterpiece Theater) *''Story of the Alps: My Annette'' (World Masterpiece Theater) *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?'' *''Tico of the Seven Seas'' (World Masterpiece Theater) *''UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie'' *''Yawara! A Fashionable Judo Girl'' *''Yūsha'' series *''Zoids'' series ---- Freelance production This list contains some of the productions in which individual employees of FIZZ took part, but for which the company itself was not hired. Any productions which are listed in the Principal production list are not repeated here. Akihiko Matsuda *''21-emon'' *''Armor Hunter Mellowlink'' *''Armored Trooper Votoms'' *''B·B'' *''Batsu & Terī'' *''Biriken nan demo Shōkai'' *''Blue Comet SPT Layzner'' *''Chinpui'' *''Chuka Ichiban'' *''Coji Coji'' *''Cyborg 009 The Movie: Legend of the Super Galaxy'' *''Dirty Pair: Affair of Nolandia'' *''Esper Mami'' *''Fang of the Sun Dougram'' *''Five Star Stories'' *''Fuku-chan'' *''Game Center Arashi'' *''Hēi! Bunbū'' *''Hunter × Hunter'' *''Kaibutsu-kun'' (1980 version, this was the first credit under the "Fizz Sound Creation" name) *''Kerokero Chaimu'' *''Kikōkai Galient'' *''Locke the Superman'' *''Makiba no Shōjo Katori'' (from episode 2) *''Meiken Jolie'' *''Mikan Enikki'' *''Mini-Dora SOS'' (Doraemon movie) *''Ninja Senshi Tobikage'' *''Patalliro!'' *''Pro Golfer Saru'' *''Queen Millennia'' *''Seijūshi Bismarck'' *''Shin Pro Golfer Saru'' *''Shizukanaru Don – Yakuza Side Story'' *''Shōkōshi Cedie'' *''Shūkan Storyland'' *''Space Runaway Ideon *''Uchū Ōji'' *''Watashi no Ashinaga Ojisan'' *''Wow, The Kid Gang of Bandits'' (Doraemon movie) Hidenori Arai *''Bosukoa Adventure'' *''Ceres, Celestial Legend'' *''Chōkuse ni Narisō'' *''Dororonpa!'' *''Gu-Gu Ganmo'' *''Gun Frontier'' *''Karaoke Senshi Maiku Jirō'' *''Katapishi'' *''Lost Universe'' *''Mama wa Shōgaku Yonensei'' *''Miracle Girls'' *''Masked Ninja Red Shadow'' (anime series) *''Rainbowman'' (anime version) *''Shōnen Ashibe'' series *''Slayers'' series *''Tsuru Pika Hagemaru-kun'' Masahiro Shōji *''Burn Up Scramble'' *''Cluster Edge'' *''Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion'' *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' *''Desert Punk'' *''Doraemon'' movie series *''Eden's Bowy'' *''éX-Driver'' *''Excel Saga'' *''F'' *''Gasaraki'' *''Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbarugā'' *''Gun X Sword'' *''Haibane Renmei'' *''Heisei Inu Monogatari Bau'' *''Idol Densetsu Eriko'' *''Infinite Ryvius'' *''Iria: Zeiram the Animation'' *''Kage Kara Mamoru!'' *''Mahōjin Guru Guru'' series *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' *''Moero! Top Striker'' *''Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety'' *''Pigmalio'' *''Scryed'' *''Seven of Seven'' *''Silent Möbius'' *''Steam Detectives'' *''Super Gals! Kotobuki Ran'' *''Tenkū Senki Shurato'' *''VS. Knight Ramune & 40 Fire'' *''Yokohama Kaidashi Kikō'' *''Zettai Muteki Raijin-Oh'' Mutsuhiro Nishimura *''Demon Lord Dante'' *''Elfen Lied'' *''Hikaru no Go'' External links *Fizz Sound Creation Category:Anime companies Category:Companies based in Tokyo ja:フィズサウンドクリエイション